westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
February 20, 2010: Comfortable In One's Skin
Hunting the Skinwalker We find that the skinwalker (abberation able to assume the identity of someone by taking their skin and some of their memories) has left the outpost along the Via Imperia. (Best group Dungeonering or Arcana-5, 24 from Kava) Prefer to predate in large populations. Bond with their skin. They can duplicate someone on the battlefield if they have a skin. They like to hunt in large populations where there are many targets. They like to change personality as far realms being; they like to create chaos. They can touch to steal appearance and remove victim's skin to impersonate target. Impersonation is only of general personality (behavior will seem odd to associates). * Symbiotic link - touch attack results in link with target sharing damage. * Shared healing - steals 50% healing until end of encounter. We head towards Regis Vale, being the nearest large population center. Once there we consult with Sir Niviar. Niviar: You've got to get out on the streets, now. The party breaks into three teams to search the area. Team 1: Aria, Kristof, River Team 2: Kava, Bim Team 3: Vitrano, Mungo Team 2 ends up near the skinwalker. Kava spots the skinwalker and sends Bim to find the other groups. Bim finds Team 1. They River goes to find Team 3 (29 Athletics). Bim leads the Team 1 back (20 Perception). Kava keeps tabs (15, 23 Perception) and stays hidden (20, 20 Streetwise). "Eyes On" team (Aria) to follow skinwalker. Lagging team (Kristof, Bim, Kava) follows the "Eyes On" team. Team 3 (led by River's 30 Athletics), find the Lagging team. Planning the ambush. Aria continues to follow (20 Streetwise). It apperas to be heading to the outer area of town (stables, livestock, caravans). Those should be fewer people, which should allow the party to strike. Aria and Mungo swap tailing the skinwalker. Mungo (21 Pereption, 20 Stealth) continues to follow. He believes it may be close to time to strike. The skinwalker is entering a stable, and looks to begin a conversation with one of the hands. Mungo overhears (25 Perception) the hand making a sales pitch. He signals for the party to head in and he closes in (26 Stealth). Skinwalker Round by Round Vitrano has to deal with the Far Realm disease. Skill Challenge (5%) Encounter (10%): L9 Elite Lord Niviar asks the party to "sweep" the town for possible abberations due to the Far Realm disease. The next day Kristof, Bim and Aria work on the disease (28 Arcana). Niviar: Now you know what we face from the Harrowlands. It's spreading. Our sages tell is that they're coming directly from the Far Realm. So, if you are going that way, take care of yourselves and report back. I would pay well to know what is going Kovan Helts is no help at all. He considers his information on the Harrowlands as part of his professional assets and will not sharea. And my own menj have a difficult time making it through the pass as you've seen. If you could tell me the fate of the town and fortress on the other end, that would help. River: Niviar: I am particular interested in the condition of the fortress. It was a p When the empire fell, it became a bastion of protecdtion from those fleeing the Imperium. The reason that's of particular itnerest to me, is that if it's in good enough condition I could ask the Queen for enough troops to occupy it. I could get enoug forces to patrol at the head of the pass. River: And you'd name it after me? (Snicker) Niviar: If it's unoccupied, yo ucould live there. Bim: Fort River? The merchant of the flying caravan, would pay for information on additoinal settlements on her trade route. The party rides out to Verten and Vertenhold (the fortress). Late in the first day(?) we're attacked by a flight of drakes. Drakes Round by Round River (27 Nature) realizes that the ancient warwing drake is a rare creature that the head could be an interesting rare trophy. Aria (Streetwise 30) thinks it would be worth high 3 figures. The parties heads back (Nature 30) and makes it safely. They sell the head for 800 gold. Aria bluffs (17 Bluff vs 2 rolled Insight). Golgun: I'll sell it for 800 if you tell no one. Aria: For 1000 GP, I'll write a song about how you killed it. (21 Diplomacy) (Level+CHA check 17). Golgun: Let me hear this song. Golgun agrees. Day 1: The party makes it to the tower (27 Nature) Day 2: The party makes it safely (20 Nature) Day 3: Last watchtower It's fall and getting closer to winter. River estimates that it's only a few weeks away from first snowfall. As the party As River approaches the tower, she notices a musky smell. Mungo rides the lizard up the wall (30 Stealth), but notices nothing (11 Perception). He takes a Sunrod and throws it in the top room. He sees a skeleton of a dead human in the room. They get closer. River and Vitrano hear noises. River thinks they're bears. Da Bears Round by Round The party spends an hour to find all the mounts (4 DC 12 Nature checks), raid the bears lair, and find a new camp. Links Previous Session: January 9, 2010: Back To Regis Vale Next Session: March 13, 2010: One Trick Pony Top